


with a little help.

by kuripaaan



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuripaaan/pseuds/kuripaaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The greenroom has always been where they're most comfortable with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with a little help.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for gomushroom@lj for the Ninoexchange.

Jun knows it's going to be a bad day when he walks into the greenroom that morning. Nino is tucked into the crook of the frumpy blue couch that takes up the center of the room, his jacket wrapped tightly around him.

Jun sighs, immediately digging in his bag for his medicine pouch. He calls out Nino's name softly, settling at the far end of the couch, picking up Nino's socked feet, placing them on his lap.

Nino shifts, the dip in the couch and the movement of his feet knocking him out of the pleasant early morning doze that he had managed to snatch despite the brightness of the early morning sun. He offers a sleepy good morning, not needing to check who is at his feet, knowing it could only be one of four people.

Jun frowns as he hears the exhaustion and stuffy quality of Nino's voice. "Sit up for me?"

"Hm? No. No, I'm fine down here. It's nice and comfortable. See?" Nino pokes the back cushion his face is smushed against. "Perfect."

Jun lets out a sigh, reaching down to pick up his bag again. Nino lets out a soft whine at the chill of the leather bag seeping through his jeans. Jun shuffles through the bag, pulling out the necessary medicines and tea bags he had in mind. Nino shakes his legs, wanting the bag off of him.

"Just a moment." Jun sets the bag down. "Now I want you to sit up for me like a good boy. There we go." Jun tugs lightly at his arm, helping him up.

Nino sits up, his hair mussed from his impromptu nap. "What do you want from me, Jun-pon? I was having the most pleasant dream. Oh-chan was my pet. He did the most amazing tricks." Nino wriggles his eyebrows suggestively at Jun, his voice just a bit husky.

"Oh, gross, Kazu, no one wants to hear your perverted dreams." Jun reaches for his bottle of water. "Drink up." Jun offers the bottle and medicine to Nino.

Nino huffs out a little laugh and takes the medicine.

\---

Aiba gives a sigh. He turns, looks at Nino and turns back to the mirror, sighing again, this time a little bit louder. Aiba decides to ask directly instead of waiting for Nino to notice his distress.

"Am I getting fat?" Aiba stands in front of the mirror, flattening his shirt against his stomach. He turns, checking out his profile carefully, looking for the slightest change in his weight.

Nino barely glances up from the game system in his hands, giving a non-committal grunt in response.

"I'm serious, Nino." Aiba drops next to Nino on the greenroom couch, his head fallen to the back of the couch, sighing softly.

"Aiba, what could possibly make you think you're getting fat?" Nino murmurs softly, eyes fixed on the screen.

"Well, it's just that, this morning, I was putting on these jeans, you see, and it felt tighter than usual, so I was just wondering if you noticed anything." Aiba sighed again.

Nino sighs halfway through his explanation, pausing the game and focusing all his attention on Aiba, knowing that this is something that is really weighing on his mind. He reaches over once Aiba is done, lifting his shirt and pinching the skin revealed there. He gives a few more pokes and prods here and there, pinching mostly to make Aiba jump. "I don't think you gained weight. And if anyone would know, I would, having to see your butt face everyday."

Aiba laughs at that, relaxing into the couch. Nino smiles, seeing the smile back on his face.

He flips his game back on, soon absorbed back into the groove of it.

Aiba reaches forward and pops a cookie into his mouth.

\----

"Sho-san."

Sho turns the page of the Mainichi, finding the world news section with practiced ease.

"Hey, Sho-san."

Sho glances over the paper at Nino, an eyebrow raised. Getting no response, Sho turns back to his paper. A few paragraphs later, Sho hears his name being called again. He folds his paper, setting it onto the coffee table. When he looks up again, Nino is standing in front of him. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Nino tilts his head to the side, a thinking expression on his face.

"Nino?"

Nino shifts and sits in Sho's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Hi, Sho-chan."

Sho's arms fall around Nino's waist almost naturally. "Hello. Was there something you needed from me?" Sho clears his throat, his fingers folded together against Nino's waist, blinking as he realizes how close Nino's face is to his own.

"Nothing really." Nino smiles, his expression very pleasant.

"Are you sure?" Sho pokes Nino's side gently, a smile on his lips.

Nino chuckles. "I'm just happy that I know you, Sho-chan."

"Aw, Nino. I'm happy you think that of me." Sho glows, his plump cheeks a happy red.

Nino pats his back and stands from his lap, returning to his seat. Sho picks up his paper once again, the pages rustling as he returns to where he left off, never noticing the sticky note on his back.

\----

Ohno yawns as he walks into the greenroom, surprised to find that he's the first to arrive. He drops his bag on the floor, sitting down on the couch. He tucks into himself and falls into a doze, not needed for about an hour and a half.

He wakes, tinny music playing in his ear, not surprised to find Nino tucked into his side, curled up on the couch. His gaze falls to the game, watching it while he fully awakens. He scratches his stomach, sniffling. Something in the game catches his eye, hand lifting to point at a coin he thinks Nino may have missed.

Nino grumbles, pushing his finger away, his character going back to gain the coin, pushing at Ohno with his shoulder. He scoots a bit to the side, turning his back to to Ohno, hunching down. Ohno quickly closes the gap, molding to the curve of Nino's back, his chin on his shoulder. Ohno reaches up and touches the screen, not pointing at anything in particular. Nino jostles his shoulder, sucking his teeth as Ohno's finger blocks the screen, attempting to dislodge Ohno, but failing.

"Go away."

"No."

"Then stop touching my screen."

"No."

"… Go away."

"No."

"Can't stand you."

Ohno huffs out a little laugh, just moving closer.


End file.
